1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cylinder head having a turbine with a selectable volume in the exhaust system.
2. Background Art
Internal combustion engines have a cylinder block with pistons reciprocating therein. Combustion chambers are defined by a top of the piston, the cylinder walls, and a cylinder head coupled to the cylinder block.
The cylinder head conventionally has a valve train to control ingress of fresh charge through intake valves to displace the exhaust gases in the combustion chamber. Exhaust gases discharge through exhaust valves into exhaust ports and through exhaust ducts.